


Something of Your Own

by TheWritingStar



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blossick, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Oneshot, brick x blossom - Freeform, kiss, they are both sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: She allowed to be upset by not doing what she wants and he's allowed to give what she needs.
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Something of Your Own

He was no idiot. Well for the most part. Sure he stole a few things and maybe misspelled a few graffiti words on the Townsville water tower, but he was no idiot. 

Unlike other people, his emotions were a bit more, subtle. Some say he didn’t have any, he was a heartless beast, sure, he was fine with that. People could say whatever they wanted, but they all knew he was the top dog. 

And this dog had a mean bite and bark. A killer punch, literally, and eyes that could burn you to a core, another fact. No one messed with the top dog, ever. And if they did, it was probably the two other pups in the litter, but that was fine. 

He was no idiot because as everyone smiled at the prime and proper girl aka top bitch as he liked to refer to her, he was the only one who could tell that she was completely miserable. Not even the blue bubbly one made the connection.

Her bow was slightly off by a centimeter and the way her hips swayed slower than usual was a dead give away. And maybe he noticed that her smile never reached her eyes but that didn’t mean anything, he was just, observant. 

So when he approached her locker with his arm above her head and his smirk that he knew she actually liked, he was completely surprised when she looked up and didn’t scold him for leaning on school property. 

“You look like shit Pink.” He was a charmer. 

A small huff escaped her lips as they tightened in a thin line as she scrunched her nose. “Gee thanks.” Was all she could say. 

Her locker closed and soon her back was towards him and ignoring him fully. But he knew that the princess herself wasn’t up to her own standards. Matching her speed, he threw an arm over her shoulder as they walked past the cafeteria where the rest of school was and she didn’t have the energy to shrug it off like usual. Instead she found it oddly comfortable and allowed him to be this close. 

They walked in silence as they pushed past the door and into the back of high school. They had walked towards a secluded table that was under a giant tree. Her sitting on top and him standing, from this point, their eyes were mostly leveled with Brick just slightly taller, like usual. 

“So, gonna tell me why you’re upset?” He questioned and her eyes shifted past him. 

“Nope.” She shrugged and he moved slightly closer.

It was from this perspective that he realized jut how bad it was. Her eyes were covered with her signature nude eye shadow but even with makeup, the bags under her eyes were there. Her energy was low and even in debate class, she barely spoke a word. 

He was the one who usually caused her stress, more of it back in the day. 

“Bloss.” He said and her eyes met his. Pink to red, a good compliment if you ask him. 

She huffed again and lowered her head in shame before picking it up again. 

“I am just tired. Tired of being the person everyone comes to. I do everything for everyone and while I love my work and school, sometimes I feel like I need a break or something else just for me.” 

There it was. He knew she didn’t want to admit that being the school president, leader of 5 clubs, top academic student and the leader of the Powerpuff Girls was finally getting to her. 

All he had on his resume was decent grades and fighting that said leader. 

“But its selfish.” She whispered. “I am ashamed that I would ever think something like that.”

“Its okay to not want to do anything.”

“Easy for you to say.” 

“Watch it Pink.” He glared at her but didn’t miss the smirk on her face.

Her smirk faded slowly as she reached up and took her signature bow out. The one she had worn every day since the moment she was born. “I know it’s not that bad.” Her eyes filled with tears as she blinked them away. “But it feels wrong.”

He had seen her upset before. He’s seen her angry and furious but he had never seen her so vulnerable and if they were kids still, she would rather let Princess join the group then let him see her cry.

Her wrists came to her eyes as she tried to wipe away the damage. He leaned in closer, his nose touching hers.

“Tell me Pink, what do you say we find you something that’s just yours.” He asked and she knew where this was headed.

His lips just centimeter from hers and her face was heating up just like his.

“Like what?” She asked and she could practically taste him as his hand went onto the table to steady his balance and the only one making it way under her chin and titling her up.

“Me.” He said as he captured her lips slowly.

It was only a matter of time before they connected. Their chemistry was unmatched and they would both be lying if they said they didn’t feel a spark between the other.

She didn’t pull back but leaned into the kiss. He could feel the tears slightly on his own cheek but paid no mind as his brain was becoming mush thanks to the pink puff attached to his lips.

He hesitatingly pulls away, not wanting the moment to end and they hear the bell for class ring in the distance.

He ignored the heavy chime as he was more interested with guessing the flavor of her lip gloss. Cherry? No strawberry. But as he went down for another lip to lip action, her finger pressed against his lips.

“You can pick me up at 7 on Friday.” She winked and stood before adjusting her skirt and grabbing her bag.

He was right. She needed something that no one else could have. Her own private escape. And if that happened to be a ex con wearing a bright red snap back who liked to tease her about her childish bow and the way she pouts about getting one mark off on a test, then so be it.

Brick watched as she disappeared behind the school doors, his feet stuck to the spot where he just received the best kiss and news of his life.

“Friday it is pink.” He smiled to himself before grabbing his own bag.

He wasn’t an idiot.

He just had it bad for a pink puff


End file.
